Shoe Shopping
by mednin
Summary: Gwen forces Kevin to go shoe shopping with her.  How will he survive?  What will happen?  Will Kevin make it out alive?  It's his toughest challenge yet!  Find out what happens!


"What do you think of these, or these, or maybe these" Gwen asked showing her boyfriend, Kevin, some shoes.

They were both currently at the mall, doing the worse thing Kevin could possibly imagine, shoe shopping. He owed it to her to come since she came with him to the auto show twice as well as to make her happy after he was, in her opinion, "flirting" with Jennifer Nocturne. Gwen was so angry after he was done hugging Jennifer, or what he referred to as "protecting" her, despite Gwen's shield being up. So, it was either this or Gwen getting pissed and possibly breaking up with him, so obviously he would take her shoe shopping, though he didn't have to like it.

Gwen was picking out shoes while Kevin was currently sitting in a chair by the wall, banging his head backwords as she asked him what shoes he liked best.

"Just pick a pair of shoes!" Kevin said, getting really tired of shoe shopping. They went to 10 different stores and he had to carry the bags, she could just use her mana, but she thought that it would be better if he held the bags for his "punishment". Plus they were already there for more than five hours.

"Well, maybe if you help me pick some shoes, then things would go a lot faster" she replied, her arms crossed.

"I don't know! I'm not a girl! Why didn't you bring Julie along?" he asked, irritated, closing his eyes and narrowing his eyebrows in irritation.

"Because she's on a date with Ben" she replied. She sat in the seat next to him, trying on some high heels, however, her leggings were getting in the way, so what did she do? She took them off. When she took them off and put on some high heels she found, she stood up and went walking toward the mirror. When Kevin saw her, his mouth went agape, it dropped, she looked sexy, really sexy, she had nice, long legs. Apparently he wasn't the only one who thought so either, a bunch of guys were looking at her that way as well. When she was done looking at the shoes in the mirror, she turned and walked back towards Kevin. She sat down, took off the shoes, slipped back on her leggings, put the shoes away in the box and said "I think I'm going to get these shoes. Then after that we can go home" she said smiling, then got up and went to the register to pay for them.

Even after she put on her leggings, guys were STILL checking out Gwen, HIS GIRLFRIEND. This really drove Kevin angry, causing him to snarl, he would kick their butts but unfortunately he couldn't since Gwen would probably get pretty mad at him. Gwen then came back wearing the new shoes and went towards him. "I think I'm going to wear these shoes more often. Their pretty comfortable to walk in for high heels" she said smiling.

Kevin didn't know what to say. Since she said he was ready to leave, he got up. As he was getting up, some guy walked pass them and did something shocking: he slapped her ass. Yeah, that's right, as he was walking pass them, he slapped her butt. Right when he was about to leave, Gwen grabbed the guy's arm and turned him around; "What are you going to do, slap me?" he asked, with a smirk.

She smirked back; "No" then she punched him in the cheek so hard to the point where he fell to the ground, "I don't slap" she said an. Then, she grabbed Kevin's hand and led him out of the store into the mall parking lot.

When they got to his car, before she opened the door, he turned her around gently and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. "I'm so lucky to have a girl like you" he said kissing her again. He licked her bottom lip to which she responded, opening her mouth. She wrapped her arms around her neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. They then shared a kiss even more passionate then the last 'till finally they needed breath and pulled apart. "I got a girl who can protect herself, though I still felt jealous. That was awesome what you did to that guy" he said, smiling at her.

"If any other girl flirts with you from now on, I'll do much worse then peel them like a grape" she replied, smiling.

Kevin's smile then got bigger, and then leaned in to whisper;

"You're my kick ass girlfriend and I love you"

**This fanfiction is dedicated to black rose97. You rock!**


End file.
